


Moments Unspoken

by RiseHigh



Category: Mr. Selfridge (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseHigh/pseuds/RiseHigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little post-ep ficlet that's been rattling around in my brain since episode 4x05 aired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mae had wanted to stay and help, with what exactly she was not sure, but she wanted to be there for Harry.  This had to do with his gaming agent—of that she was certain.  She could tell by the look of resignation and concern on Victor’s face that he knew something about it.  When they had first gone back inside there were still too many people—including Lord Wynnstay and that Flic—milling about for her to approach him.  But when Rosalie and Grace had left a few minutes before the guests began following their lead, so Mae went to where Victor was talking with his band.

“Victor, a word?”

“For you, of course,” he said before glancing at the bandleader.  “Excuse me.”

“You know who’s behind this,” she said as he led her to a quiet corner of the room.  “Don’t you?”

“He’s called D’Ancona.”

“A gaming agent?”

“Among other things,” Victor confirmed.  “He gave me a message for Harry while you all were in Biarritz.  When I told him, Harry seemed like he was going to pay what he owed.”

“But then Rosie Dolly snapped her fingers and he funded the film.”  Mae shook her head.  “He’s his own worst enemy.”

“You said it,” he joked and she cracked a small smile.  There was only so much either of them could do for Harry.  “All that aside,” Victor began.  He leaned in closer as he continued, “Tonight was fun.  Made me think of old times.”

“We’ve never sung together before.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

Mae shook her head, but couldn’t help but smile at the memories.  “Victor…”

“You should come by the club more,” he said with a challenging look and she raised an eyebrow in response.  “To sing,” he finished and kissed her hand.  He turned her slightly before he released it so she could see Jimmy approaching.  “Jimmy,” he greeted as the other man joined them.  “I was just telling, Mae, you both really must come to the club more often.”

“Ignore him,” Mae said as Jimmy slipped his arm around her waist.  “He’s only trying to avoid paying for an actual act to perform.”

“I said no such thing,” Victor said with a laugh.

Mae heard Jimmy laugh as well, but from the way his body tensed beside her she could tell it was forced.  He was jealous, no doubt—moments like this reminded her just how young Jimmy was.  She couldn’t really blame him though, so slipped her arm around his waist as well and turned to look up him expectantly to give him the attention he desired. 

“I came to offer you a ride home,” he told her.

“I’d like to stay here—for Harry.”

“It was Harry suggested that I take you home.”

“Of course he did,” Mae said with a sigh.  “He doesn’t need more bother tonight, so we might as well do as he asks.”

Mae gave Victor a pointed looked and he nodded.  “I promised to buy George a drink after, so I’ll be here a while still.”

Good.  Mae thought.  That would keep him in the store as long as anyone else.  Not that she expected, Victor to be able to get through to Harry any more than she could, but it was nice to know that there was someone that would be there.  “Enjoy the rest of your night, Victor.”


	2. Chapter 2

Home ended up being her flat—well, Violette's flat technically. While Mae had been serious about standing on her own two feet, Harry had been insistent that she stay. She had suggested rent and a proper lease, but Harry had brushed it off and told her that he had no plans to rent it out to anyone, so she might as well use it rather than let it sit empty. Although maybe after tonight he would change his mind. She could have a solicitor draw up the papers and tell him if he doesn't agree to let her pay rent that she'll move out.

"Would you like a drink?" Mae asked once she and Jimmy were inside. She didn't wait for him to respond, but rather dropped her wrap on the couch and went to the small bar area she had set up not long after moving in.

"Oh, so you do want me to stay?"

Mae paused what she was doing to look at him in confusion. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Thought you might prefer Victor Colleano."

"Jimmy," she said with a sigh before turning back to the drinks. Mae had hoped that his jealousy had been fleeting since he had made no mention of Victor during the car ride from the store, but apparently that had been too much to hope for. She picked up both glasses and handed one to him. "Victor is an old friend."

"Have you been with him?"

"Yes," she said evenly.

"I knew it," he said in a tone harder than his normal one. Mae said nothing and just took a drink. "This is why you didn't want to come with me, isn't it?"

"Jimmy," she said with a frustrated sigh. "I didn't accompany you because—as I've told you a half-dozen times—I needed to work on my summer collection. I'm not going to give up my work just because a man snaps his fingers."

"You jumped right up when Victor snapped his."

"He didn't ask me to leave town, he asked me to go sing, which is something, by the way, I enjoy doing..."

He cut her off. "As opposed to being with me."

"That is not what I said," Mae countered quickly; her tone matching his. "Don't twist my words."

"What about your actions?" he asked. "I show up tonight—for you—and then you leap up at the first opportunity you have to leave me."

"I wanted to sing—I didn't think of it as leaving you."

"You didn't think about me at all."

"You're right," she admitted; her tone softer. He may not have been right about all of it, but in that she hadn't thought about him when Victor asked her to sing. The only thing on her mind was that it would be fun to get up and sing. "I wasn't thinking about you."

"Why would you?" he snapped.

"I'm sorry," she said—not sure of what else she could tell him. "It was just a bit of fun. Victor and I haven't been together in ages. It was—God—nearly twenty years ago. I was still married to Loxley."

"Didn't look like twenty years ago when you were singing together."

"Jimmy, that was an act—a performance."

"You were flirting."

"Can you honestly say that you didn't flirt with a single woman the entire time you were up north? That you won't flirt when you go back up there tomorrow?" she challenged. He said nothing and looked away. "I thought so." Mae reached out to cup the side of his face to get him to look at her. "We're both adults, Jimmy. Being together doesn't mean we can never flirt or have a good time."  She caressed his cheek with her thumb as she continued, "But you are the only man I want in my flat tonight."  Jimmy nodded and leaned in to kiss her. Mae deepened the kiss for a moment but then pulled back. She took his glass from him and set it, along with hers, on the bar. Taking his hand, she led him into her bedroom.

Still, hours later, as she lay with her head on Jimmy's bare chest, Mae found herself thinking of Victor—the way they were all those years ago and how she felt when he pulled her close as they sang. Mae closed her eyes at the memories and focused on Jimmy's even breathing until it lulled her to sleep.


End file.
